


Injustice - Men and Gods

by MateusCristian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Canon Rewrite, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateusCristian/pseuds/MateusCristian
Summary: Gotham is ruined. Batman failed to save his city. Now, he vows to never fail again.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Injustice - Men and Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Injustice: Gods Among Us | Wasted Plotential](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533203) by The4thSnake. 

It was a quiet and grim in the Justice League’s watch tower. No one worked out at the gym. No one talked about life in the cafeteria. All eyes were turned at the main computer, where a news broadcast was displayed.

‘Lois Lane live from the Daily Planet TV’s helicopter, and I barely believe what I see. four hours ago, a nuclear explosion occurred in Gotham City, destroying most of it. Approximately 10 million people were killed by the explosion, and there are no leads on what happened. It was a terrorist attack? Some nuclear experiment gone catastrophically wrong? Did Batman survive this? More about it back at the studio.’

No one in the watch tower knew what to say or do. But one of than was more devastated and lost than anyone else.

‘Bruce…’

Said Superman, looking at his still shocked friend. For the last four hours, since the destruction of Gotham, Batman didn’t say a word. He just sat in a counter, dazed and confused, trying to understand what happened, constantly watched by his friends, and his son, Damian Wayne, AKA Robin.

‘Alfred… Tim… Jim… Barb… Lucius… I failed then... ’

Those where the first things Bruce said since arriving at the watch tower. Suddenly, Batman portable computer started lighting up. In it, was a message, it said “It was me, Detective.”, Bruce responded “I know. I’m coming for you.”. Bruce pushed a few buttons, and a map of metropolis appeared, with an “X” showing the origin of the message.

‘Bruce! Hey, Bruce...!’

Said Flash, as Batman quickly got up, with a look of pure hatred on his face.

‘I’m leaving.’

Said Batman. Robin got up as well, following his father to the teleporter. They appeared in the Bat-cave, which barely escaped the blast, being deep underground, and took the Batwing, without saying a word.

‘Father… Wha… What are you going to do now?’

Asked Robin, as the Batwing took flit. Batman stood quiet. The Wayne Manor, above the Bat-cave, the last remaining piece of Bruce’s life prior to _that night_ was reduced to charted ruble.

‘We both know who did this, father. We should go straight to that bastard, and make him pay! For Alfred!’

Said Damian, taking of his mask.

‘He’ll have what’s coming to him, soon enough. First, I’m going for the one that gave him the bomb!’

Said Batman, sternly.

‘Who?’

Asked Damian.

‘Ra’s Al Ghul!’

Said Batman, enraged. The Batwing’s jet engine noise grew louder and louder, as it reached Metropolis. The landed in a land filled, with a connection to the sewers, where the “X” on Batman’s pocket computer was. Walking into the dark and filthy sewers, many thoughts rushed through Bruce’s mind: Why did that happened? What did Ra’s had to gain from it? What could he do to stop it? He was taken from his thoughts by a quick kick to the face by a suddenly appearing Assassin. The assassin tried to strike at Batman’s neck with her sword, but Batman grabbed to sword, punched her in the face, grabbed her head and banged her face against the wall.

‘WHERE’S RA’S! WHERE IS HIM! WHERE IS HIM! WHERE. IS. HIM!’

Batman only stopped when the assassin blacked out, her face bloodied and swollen, throwing her to the other side. As Batman continued into the sewers, Damian quickly checked the assassin, she was still alive. They kept walking, when, from the darkness, more assassins appeared, led by a beautiful, tall woman, with lightly tanned skin, long, dark brown hair, covering part of her face, and bright green eyes.

‘Out of my way, Talia! You are not enough to stop me!’

Said Batman, sounding almost like a raging animal. Talia walked towards him, putting her hand in his face:

‘On the contrary, beloved! My father is waiting you! Oh, and, in my defense, I had no idea what he was going to do with that bomb!’

‘You could have stop countless deaths, mother!’

Said Damian.

‘I could! But their deaths were a necessary sacrifice, my son!’

Said Talia, uncaring.

‘NECESSARY! MILLIONS DIED!’

Screamed Batman. Talia’s men reached for their swords, but she stopped then:

‘And now, you have the chance of avenging then! Come, beloved! Our future waits!’

Said Talia. Batman didn’t fully understand what Talia meant by “our future”, and he didn’t care. He wanted Ra’s, nothing more. Of ten minutes, Batman and Robin where escorted by Talia deeper into the sewers, when they reached a large maintenance room, filled with many assassins, and, in the middle, in front of the bright green liquid of the newly made Lazarus pit, stood Ra’s Al Ghul, his emerald cape covering his tall body.

‘Welcome, detective!’

Said Ra’s. All the assassins, Talia, and even Damian, all kneeled before Ra’s as he spoke.

‘Why?!’

That was all Batman could say. He didn’t understood why someone would simply destroy a city full of innocents. Ra’s was glad to explain:

‘Duty can be both a blessing and a curse! A pair of very long and strong wings, as well as heavy, thick and unbreakable chains. The way you kept your duty is remarkable, detective but your duty blinded you to the bigger picture! Your obsession with the death of your parents, your obsession with Gotham, held you back from your destiny. Strings keeping you from your achieving your true potential! Someone had to free you from your own prison!’

‘You killed so many, you gave the Joker a nuclear bomb, to free me? What the fuck is this freedom?’

Said Batman, sound both distraught and enraged.

‘Freedom from your One Rule. The rule that made you lose Gotham! You had many chances of killing me, and killing the clown. If you killed me before, there would be no one to give the Joker the bomb! If you killed the Joker before, there would be no one for me to give the bomb! You killed Gotham, detective!’

Ra’s came closer to Batman, taking his sword. He held his sword on both hands, handing it to Batman.

‘And now, you have the chance to repent! To make up for your mistake! Take my sword, this sword I cared for six centuries, and kill me. Through my blood, you’ll be reborn as the one who’s going to wipe the world clean!’

Batman looked at the sword. The memories of his parents deaths flashed through his eyes, how he promised that night that night, and now, he failed.

‘My father is old and weak, beloved! Take his blade, take his place!’

Said Talia, hugging him from behind, whispering in his left ear.

‘Do it, father! Alfred, Tim, Gordon, Barbara, Lucius, Vicky! All dead, because of this useless rule of yours! Think all the good you can do with the combined resources of the Wayne estate and the League of Assassins!’

Said Damian, as Batman slightly turned his face away. Batman tough about it. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill the Joker, kill Harvey, Harley, Ivy, Cobblepott, all the names of the monsters he fought for years crossed him mind, but two names kept appearing, Martha and Thomas.

‘Accept you destiny, beloved!’

Said Talia, holding Batman’s hand. She pulled his face to her:

‘Accept _Our_ destiny! We’ll make a perfect world! A world where no one needs to fear criminals! A world where the wicked are always punished! A world where your parents wouldn’t have died! A world where you wouldn’t have failed!’

‘Come, detective! End my life, and start yours!’

Said Ra’s, still holding his sword. Batman, with a face full of rage, took Ra’s sword, and held it high. Ra’s smiled.

‘Finally, detective!’

Batman drove the sword down, roaring wildly, almost like a wild animal. He pinned the sword on the floor, not even scratching Ra’s.

‘After everything we said, after failing to save your city, you still refuse your fate, Bruce!?’

Said Talia, disappointed and angered. Batman stood still, leaning the sword, looking down. Ra’s was also disappointed:

‘So, detective, you still are blinded. What must I d…’

Ra’s words disappeared, as Batman suddenly cut his torso open with a batarang. Ra’s fell on the ground, as Batman wildly slashed and slashed deeper in his body, getting more and more soaked in his blood, screaming louder and louder with each cut. Finally, Batman grabbed the dying Ra’s by the hair, winding up the final blow.

‘I… I-I’m… s-so proud… of you… detective! I’ve… chose… wisely!’

And those where Ra’s Al Ghul’s final words, as Batman jammed the batarang deep in Ra’s Al Ghul’s skull. All went quiet. Batman fell down to his knees, almost completely covered in blood, when he felt his cowl being removed.

‘It’s over, beloved! You have nothing to fear, nothing to hide, nothing to lose! Rise to your loyal soldiers! We’ve waited for centuries to hear our new leader!’

Said Talia, taking Bruce’s cowl from his face, and helping him get up. His face was blank. He took the sword from the ground, raising it high:

‘League of Assassins! For many years, I fought for justice, fought with the hope to save the world from crime and evil, but I fought with the false idea that all can be redeemed! Now I know better! Now I know that I can’t save the world without cleaning it from what’s destroying it! Come with me in this new crusade! We’ll prepare! We’ll increase our strength, and soon, the world will be wiped clean! I, Bruce Wayne, promise this, by the ashes of Gotham, I promise that I’ll save the world! I won’t fail again!’

And a huge sheer started.

‘They are all with you, Bruce! The League of Assassins belongs to you now! And so do I…’

Said Talia, kissing Bruce, getting herself soaked in her father’s blood. The sun started to shine through the holes in the room, as the League of Assassins, with its new leader, prepared to start this new crusade.


End file.
